Der Feind meines Feindes
Inhalt Zusammenfassung Handlung Harry Kim und sein Außenteam erkunden die Oberfläche von Loran II und untersuchen die verlassene Kolonie. Plötzlich wird das Außenteam von seltsamen fremdartigen Kreaturen angegriffen und verletzt. Zur selben Zeit müssen Chakotay und seine Schwester Sekaya erkennen, dass es sich bei Commander Andrew Ellis um einen Wechselbalg handelt, welcher auch als Bajoraner Arak Katal den Maquis verraten hat. Des weiteren müssen die beiden erkennen, dass der Wechselbalg mit dem tot geglaubten Crell Moset zusammenarbeitet. Chakotay will nun Antworten von Arak, da dieser neben dem Massaker auf Tevlik auch dafür verantwortlich ist, dass Gul Evek ihn in die Badlands verfolgt hat und er so in den Delta-Quadranten gelangt ist. Der Wechselbalg erklärt, dass er das nicht gewollt hat, er wollte nur erreichen, dass Chakotay als Maquisführer von den Cardassianern in Gewahrsam genommen wird. Während Chakotay sich mit dem Wechselbalg unterhält, versucht er sich heimlich zu befreien. Doch es gibt keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen. Moset freut sich darauf, dass er zwei weitere Versuchspersonen hat, welche von Dorvan V stammen, um seine Experimente fortzusetzen. Wenig später injiziert Moset dem Formwandler ein Mittel, damit dieser die Form wechseln kann. Er wechselt dadurch die Gestalt und nimmt Kontakt mit Merin Kol auf und motiviert sie weiter die Föderation zu verlassen. Darauf bekommt der Formwandler eine weitere Injektion und nimmt nun wieder die Gestalt von Commander Andrew Ellis an. Zusammen mit dem sich in Stasis befindenden echten Ellis beamt der Formwandler auf die Oberfläche. Dort tötet der Formwandler den echten Ellis und nimmt darauf die Gestalt von Chakotay an. Der falsche Chakotay nimmt Kontakt zu Kim auf und er erklärt, dass sich dieser mit seiner Schwester in einem Shuttle auf die Oberfläche begeben haben. Des weiteren erklärt der falsche Chakotay auch, dass er, seine Schwester und Ellis von fremdartigen Kreaturen angegriffen worden sind und dass dabei seine Schwester und Ellis ums Leben gekommen sind. Kim kann dies nur bestätigen, da sein Außenteam auch angegriffen wurde und es Verletzte gegeben hat. Kim begibt sich zu seinem Captain und ist entsetzt, als dieser den toten Ellis sieht. Chakotay erklärt, dass die Kreaturen sie angegriffen haben und diese die tote Sekaya verschleppt haben. Zu Kims Erstaunen will Chakotay seine tote Schwester auf der Oberfläche zurücklassen. Auch verwundert es Kim, dass der tote Ellis irgendwie jünger wirkt. Doch Chakotay befiehlt, dass nun alle den Planeten verlassen sollen und auf die [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] zurückkehren sollen. Auf der Krankenstation kümmert sich Doktor Jarem Kaz um die Verletzten und Chakotay befiehlt diesem Ellis' Leichnam sofort in Stasis zu versetzen und vorerst eine Autopsie zu lassen, da es im Moment wichtigere Dinge zu tun gibt. Kaz wundert sich über den seltsamen Befehl des Captains, führt ihn aber aus. Ohne zu ahnen, dass Merin Kol manipuliert wird, bereiten Admiral Kathryn Janeway und Tuvok Tom Paris auf seine diplomatische Mission vor, damit er hilft, Kol davon zu überzeugen, dass sie und ihr Volk in der Föderation bleiben. Inzwischen forscht B'Elanna Torres auf Boreth weiter bezüglich ihrer Tochter Miral und der Legende, dass sie die Kuvah'Magh sein soll. Bei ihren Nachforschungen findet Torres einige Beweise, dass ihre Tochter die Kuvah'Magh ist. So findet sie in Jahrhundert Jahre alten Schriften den Namen Voyager. Doch Torres traut sich nicht diese Erkenntnisse mit ihren Mann zu teilen und forscht weiter. Zur selben Zeit sucht die Agentin Libby Webber weiter nach einem Spion, welcher innerhalb der Sternenflotte arbeiten soll. Sie entdeckt, dass dieser heimlich Daten über die Crew der Voyager gesammelt hat. Währenddessen teilt der falsche Chakotay Marius Fortier mit, dass die Kolonisten auf der Oberfläche von Loran II verschwunden sind und dass sich seltsame Kreaturen auf der Oberfläche befinden. Chakotay erklärt, dass die Mission ein Fehlschlag ist und die Voyager den Planeten verlassen wird. Doch Fortier will trotz allem mit seinen Kolonisten den Planeten besiedeln. Aber dies will der falsche Chakotay nicht zulassen. Zur selben Zeit kümmert sich Kaz um die Verletzungen des Außenteams. Anhand von DNA-Spuren findet Kaz heraus, dass die fremdartigen Kreaturen von der Oberfläche eine menschliche DNA besitzen. Auf der Oberfläche beginnt zur selben Zeit Moset DNA-Proben von Chakotay und seiner Schwester zu sammeln. Während Moset diese Proben untersucht, berichtet Sekaya ihren Bruder, dass Moset dies auch auf Dorvan V mit ihrem gesamten Stamm getan hat und dass es bei den Experimenten zu Todesopfern gekommen ist. Chakotay vermutet, dass der Formwandler Moset, vor Jahren befreit, geholfen hat seinen Tod vorzutäuschen und Moset nun für den Wechselbalg an irgend etwas forscht. Zur selben Zeit kümmert sich Moset um die fremdartigen Kreaturen, welche er erschaffen hat. Moset freut sich, dass seine Experimente so erfolgreich sind und dass sich die Kolonisten in diese Kreaturen verwandelt haben. Er behandelt diese Kreaturen wie seine eigenen Kinder. Plötzlich nimmt der Wechselbalg Kontakt mit Moset auf und befiehlt ihn weitere Dosen von dem Medikament herzustellen, da es ihm immer schwerer fällt die Form von Chakotay zu halten. Moset verspricht ihm weitere Dosen des Medikaments auf die Voyager zu bringen, wenn er diese hergestellt hat. Der Wechselbalg ist erleichtert, dass Moset langsam Fortschritte macht und es ihm dadurch leichter fällt Formen zu wechseln, da er lange Zeit in der Form von Ellis gefangen gewesen ist. Plötzlich meldet sich Kaz bei Chakotay, dass dieser ihn sprechen möchte. Kaz berichtet dem falschen Chakotay, dass die Kreaturen, welche das Außenteam angegriffen haben, Menschen gewesen seien und dass sich auch eine fremdartige DNA in diesen befindet. Bei Kaz setzt sich noch immer der vorherige Wirt Gardak in Verbindung und will aufgrund der Situation die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernehmen. Doch plötzlich taucht der falsche Chakotay auf, um die Behauptungen von Kaz zu überprüfen. Als Kaz die Beweise dem falschen Chakotay vorlegt, ärgert sich dieser, dass Kaz das herausgefunden hat. Darauf will Kaz auch Chakotay untersuchen und nach Angriffsspuren der Fremden an ihm zu suchen. Nun merkt der Formwandler, dass er kurz davor steht enttarnt zu werden. Um sich etwas Zeit zu verschaffen bestätigt der falsche Chakotay, dass er diese fremde DNA von den Kreaturen erkennt. Bei dieser DNA handelt sich um DNA der Geister des Himmels und diese DNA scheint die Kolonisten in diese Kreaturen verwandelt zu haben. Durch einige Nachforschungen bestätigt Kaz die Theorie von Chakotay. Der falsche Chakotay schlägt vor, dass die Voyager zur Erde zurückkehrt, um der Sternenflotte dies zu übermitteln. Doch Kim schlägt vor weiter im Orbit zu bleiben und den Planeten bezüglich des Kontaktes mit den Geistern des Himmels zu untersuchen. Alle Führungsoffiziere mit Ausnahme des falschen Chakotays stimmen Kims Vorschlag zu. Zur selben Zeit entdecken Chakotay und seine Schwester den Zusammenhang zwischen ihrer Gefangenschaft und dass sie auch die DNA der Geister des Himmels besitzen. Aufgrund des Kontakts im Delta-Quadranten zeigt Moset nun ein großes Interesse an Chakotay, da er mehr DNA der Geister des Himmels besitzt. Chakotay versucht nun alles von Moset zu erfahren und verwickelt diesen in ein Gespräch. So erfährt Chakotay, dass Moset bei der Untersuchung der Kolonisten von Dorvan V eine besondere DNA gefunden hat und mit dieser experimentiert hat. Durch die späteren Berichte der Voyager hat Moset erfahren, dass diese DNA von den Geistern des Himmels stammt. Anhand der DNA Proben hat er nun auf Loran II mit den Kolonisten experimentiert und diese Kreaturen erschaffen, welche sogar das Wetter kontrollieren können und so wurden die Stürme auf der Oberfläche erschaffen. Moset berichtet auch, dass er bei seinen Forschungsarbeiten auf den Wechselbalg gestoßen ist. Dabei erfährt Chakotay, dass dieser als Ellis die Sternenflotte unterwandern sollte. Doch der Formwandler nimmt in dieser Zeit auch weitere Identitäten an wie der Bajoraner Arak Katal. Der Wechselbalg genießt es Leute umzubringen und verrät den Maquis an die Cardassianer, und es kommt zum Massaker auf Tevlik. Doch die Große Verbindung entscheidet, dass dieses brutale Verhalten eines Wechselbalges nicht würdig sei und dass dieses Massaker die Föderation zu früh in einen Krieg mit den Cardassianern verwickelt. Als der Wechselbalg wieder die Gestalt von Ellis angenommen hat, wird ein Vorta zu diesem geschickt, welcher den Wechselbalg mit Hilfe eines Gerätes in einem Solid verwandelt. Jahrelang lebt, laut Aussage von Moset, der Formwandler in Gestalt von Ellis, doch nun ist dieser dank der Forschung von Moset kurz davor seine Wandlungsfähigkeit vollständig zurückzuerlangen. Doch Chakotay versucht auf Moser einzureden, dass der Wechselbalg ihn dann nicht brauchen wird und in ihm nur noch einen Solid sehen wird. Zur selben Zeit reißen wirre Träume seines vorherigen Wirtes Doktor Kaz aus dem Schlaf. Da er nicht schlafen kann, will sich Kaz etwas beschäftigen und kümmert sich um die Autopsie von Commander Ellis. Doch bei der Autopsie treten einige Widersprüche auf, so stellt Kaz fest, dass sich der Körper von Ellis über Jahre in Stasis befunden hat und jünger wirkt, als vor ein paar Tagen, als er Ellis zuletzt gesehen hat. Außerdem findet Kaz keine Angriffsspuren einer Kreatur, sondern Einstiche, welche laut Aussage des Computers nur von einem Skalpell stammen können. Da die Autopsie der Aussage des Captains widerspricht, meldet Kaz diesen Vorfall Sicherheitschef Kim. Er teilt mit Kim seine Sorge, das Chakotay ihn angelogen hat und das der Captain in letzter Zeit ein seltsames Verhalten zeigt und Kim kann dies nur bestätigen. Beide beginnen weitere Untersuchungen anzustellen und entdecken, dass Chakotay wirklich in Bezug auf seine Erlebnisse auf der Oberfläche von Loran II gelogen hat. Beide nehmen heimlich Kontakt mit Admiral Janeway auf, welche sich nun auf der Konferenz befindet, und berichten von den Ereignissen der letzten Tage. Auch sie macht sich Sorgen um das seltsame Verhalten von Chakotay. Kaz schickt sämtliche Daten, welche von Loran II gesammelt worden sind, zu Janeway und diese leitet sie sofort an Seven of Nine und den Doktor weiter, damit diese helfen einen Weg zu finden die Kolonisten zu retten. Janeway nimmt darauf Kontakt mit dem falschen Chakotay auf. Sie denkt sich eine falsche Geschichte aus der Vergangenheit aus und der falsche Chakotay stimmt Janeway zu. Nun hat Janeway selbst den Beweis, dass etwas mit Chakotay nicht stimmt. Darauf schickt sie Paris, welcher sich auf dem Kongress sehr langweilt, mit dem ''Delta Flyer'' los, um auf der Voyager nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Zur selben Zeit findet Webber bei ihren Untersuchungen heraus, dass der Spion, welchen sie sucht, sich an Bord der Voyager befindet und sie warnt, wie einige Monate zuvor, Janeway heimlich vor diesem Spion. Durch diese Information folgern Janeway, Seven und der Doktor, dass es sich bei diesem Spion und bei dem falschen Chakotay um einen Wechselbalg handelt. Janeway informiert darauf Paris, dass ein Wechselbalg, welcher vorher die Identität von Commander Ellis gehabt hat und nun Chakotay ersetzt hat, sich an Bord der Voyager befindet. Mit diesem Wissen erreicht Paris mit dem Flyer Loran II und die Voyager. Inzwischen gelingt es Seven mit Hilfe ihrer Tante Irene Hansen eine heimliche Botschaft an Kim schicken. In dieser Botschaft warnt sie Kim vor dem Wechselbalg. Doch plötzlich kommt Chakotay hinzu und greift Kaz und Kim an. Aber sein vorheriger Wirt übernimmt die Kontrolle von Kaz und kann so seinen Angriff abwehren. Kaz gibt darauf einen schiffsweiten Alarm durch, dass Chakotay durch einen Wechselbalg ersetzt worden ist. Doch nun nimmt der Wechselbalg Kims Gestalt an und überwältigt Kaz. Darauf stiehlt der Wechselbalg ein Shuttle und fliegt mit Kaz zur Oberfläche. Paris nimmt sofort Kontakt mit der Voyager auf und erfährt von der Entführung von Kaz in dem Shuttle. Doch das Shuttle verschwindet in einem Sturm. Der echte Kim meldet Tom, dass er mit dem Flyer in den Hangar der Voyager fliegen soll. Mit der Autorität von Admiral Janeway übernimmt Paris das Kommando über die Voyager und befiehlt, diese auf dem Planeten zu landen, damit die Crew so leichter nach dem Wechselbalg suchen kann. Der Wechselbalg trifft wieder auf Moset und will nun endlich Ergebnisse zur Forschung und Chakotay bestätigt ihn, dass der Wechselbalg Moset nur für seine Zwecke missbraucht hat. Moset will weiter an seinen Kreaturen forschen, doch der Wechselbalg befiehlt ihm sich um sein Mittel zu kümmern. Zur selben Zeit wacht Kaz auf und findet den gefesselten Chakotay und seine Schwester vor. Er ist froh, dass beide noch am Leben sind, doch nun taucht Moset wieder auf. Als Moset auftaucht, hat sein vorheriger Wirt nur Verachtung für den cardassianischen Massenmörder übrig. Aber unerwartet lässt Moset Chakotay frei und bestätigt, dass dieser im Bezug auf den Formwandler recht gehabt hat. Von Chakotay erfährt Kaz auch, dass der Wechselbalg für das Massaker auf Tevlik verantwortlich ist. Nun will der vorherige Wirt von Kaz endgültig Rache an dem Wechselbalg nehmen. Um seine Rache zu verwirklichen muss sich Kaz widerwillig mit Moset verbünden. Um die Wechselbalg zu besiegen und die Kolonisten zu retten, wollen Chakotay und seine Schwester sich in Trance versetzen und eine Reise des Geistes begehen. So wollen sie Kontakt mit diesen Kreaturen, welche die ehemaligen Kolonisten gewesen sind, aufnehmen. Durch die DNA der Geister des Himmels ist Chakotays Stamm dazu in der Lage. Chakotay und seine Schwester führen das Ritual aus, während sich Kaz und Moset um den Wechselbalg kümmern. In seiner Vision sieht Chakotay seinen Vater, welcher stolz ist, dass er das Erbe seines Volkes angenommen hat. Chakotay gelingt es zu den Kolonisten vorzudringen und plötzlich taucht ein junger Mann auf, welcher sich als Wesley Crusher vorstellt. Crusher erklärt Chakotay, wie er den anderen Kolonisten helfen kann. Plötzlich taucht der Wechselbalg auf und schlägt Moset und Kaz nieder. Hilflos muss Chakotay mit ansehen, wie der Wechselbalg seine Schwester tötet. Allerdings tauchen darauf die Kreaturen auf und greifen den Wechselbalg an und dieser ist gezwungen mit den Medikamenten von Moset zu fliehen. Zur selben Zeit landet die Voyager auf der Oberfläche und Paris begibt sich mit einem Außenteam auf die Suche nach dem Wechselbalg. Sie finden Kaz, Moset Chakotay und die leblose Sekaya vor. Kaz beamt sofort mit ihr auf die Krankenstation und dort gelingt es ihm sie zu reanimieren. Chakotay ist Paris für seine Rettung dankbar, doch verärgert darüber, dass der Wechselbalg entkommen konnte. Nach diesen Ereignissen begibt sich Kaz zu Moset, und damit sein vorheriger Wirt endlich Frieden bekommen kann, übernimmt dieser ihn. Kaz will erst Moset mit einem Phaser töten, doch dann macht er ihm begreiflich, was Moset mit seinen Experimenten seinen Opfern angetan hat. Moset erkennt nun, was für ein Monster er ist und dies treibt ihn in den Wahnsinn. Darauf wird Moset in den Arrest gesperrt. Auf der Oberfläche von Loran II beginnen die Kolonisten unter der Leitung von Fortier ihre Kolonie wiederaufzubauen. Durch die Forschung von Seven und dem Doktor werden aus den Kreaturen wieder Menschen, welche langsam ihre alten Erinnerungen zurückerlangen. Chakotay und seine Schwester sind stolz, was sie erreicht haben. Zwei Wochen später kehrt die Voyager zur Erde zurück. Janeway gelingt es aufgrund seiner überragenden Leistung die Sternenflotte davon zu überzeugen, dass Paris der neue erste Offizier an Bord der Voyager wird. Die Sternenflotte ist inzwischen dabei nach dem Wechselbalg zu suchen, hat diesen aber noch nicht ausfindig gemacht. Leider muss Janeway enttäuscht erfahren, dass sie Merin Kol und ihr Volk nicht überzeugen konnte in der Föderation zu bleiben. Janeway ahnt allerdings nicht, dass Kol bereits tot ist und der Wechselbalg, welcher seine Fähigkeiten vollständig zurück erlangt hat, ihren Platz eingenommen hat. Kurz darauf erhält Torres auf Boreth eine heimliche Botschaft, dass sich die Kuvah'Magh in tödlicher Gefahr befindet. Hintergrundinformationen Links und Verweise Verweise , Jean-Luc Picard, Kahless (Klon), Kathryn Janeway, Kesla, Kodos, Kohlar, Kolopak, Libby, Miral Paris, Odo, Phillip Green, Reisende, Seven of Nine, Sherlock Holmes, Tom Paris, Tuvok, Vorik, Wesley Crusher | Schiffe = Deep Space 9, ''Delta Flyer'', [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)]], [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] | Ort = Brücke, Krankenstation, Quartier, Turbolift, Universität von Culat | Astronomie = Alpha-Quadrant, Badlands, Bajor, Boreth, Cardassia, Delta-Quadrant, Dorvan V, Erde, Gamma-Quadrant | Technik = Beendigungsimplantat, Biobett, Fostossa-Virus, Hypospray, Isoboramin, Kraftfeld, Kommunikation, Medikit, Nadion, Phaser, Polyferranit, Replikator, Stasis, Skalpell, Tricorder, Universalübersetzer | Nahrung = Champagner, Vulkanischer Mokka | Sonstiges = Admiral, Gul, Captain, Commander, Counselor, Galauniform, Legat, Lieutenant, Lieutenant Commander }} Verweise auf Episoden * ** * ** * ** ** ** ** ** ** Feind meines Feindes, Der cs:Enemy of My Enemy en:Enemy of My Enemy